


The Selfie King

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [26]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: [Let me preface this by stating the obvious. These aren’t my images - I’ve just manipulated some that have been out there for ages. These aren’t his words - it’s just my caffeine addled brain, time off from work, and access to a computer. And in creating it I’m pretty sure I’ve lost more of my heart to this man. Damnit I NEED my heart, sir. But then, I’ve done it to myself I suppose. So here’s the drabble… well… can’t even really call this a drabble. Well, whatever it is, consider yourself warned.]
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 7





	The Selfie King

Introducing him to the social media app was probably simultaneously one of the most brilliant and most idiotic things you’ve ever done. He is the king of selfies, after all. 

But it was a needed thing. Because sometimes he’d be away filming or attending some publicity something-or-other and you’d be missing him something fierce. 

And as if on cue, he’d send you a something that would both make your day and make you miss him that much more. 

Such gems include:

and

and

You tried retaliating with a few laughter-inducing images of your own.

But really, it’s a battle you lost before it even began. 

And that’s just fine. 


End file.
